


Last Letter/Video

by StardustRosedancer



Series: Last Letter/Video [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Fic-Spoiler) Pietro and Wanda are Tony's kids, Bucky is a grandpa, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letter so most of those characters don't actually show up, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Cap doesn't know Tony is a girl, there is a reason for the Major Character Death warning, they're just addressed or mentioned in the letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: Tony has been balancing on the edge for a long time. She's finally tipped over the edge and has a few final things to say to Team Cap before she goes.





	Last Letter/Video

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Though it doesn't actually show anything, it is implied that suicide was committed, so read at your own risk.

_Dear Team Cap,_

  
_If you received this video that means I'm dead. I'm sure you're all cheering about that. But before you all go an celebrate Tony fucking Stark being dead, I have a few things to say to each of you. Though quite frankly I doubt you actually watched past the part about me being dead._

  
_Scott Lang - Yes, you Flik (Hope and Cassie have approved that nickname by the way, so expect to hear it a lot). You judge me based on Hank saying to_ "Never trust a Stark." _and from what I can tell sided with Rogers without even bother to find out exactly what the fight was about did you? You left Hope and Cassie and ran off to fight a battle you had no business being a part of. Did you know that both Hope and Hank are Pro-Accords? Or rather what they can become? Both of them are pissed by the way. I'm sure you're probably wondering how I even know that. I had two godmothers growing up Lang, Janet Pym nee Van Dyne was one of them. I was practically raised with Hope before the Incident that started Uncle Hank's "_ Never trust a Stark _" rants. As soon as she realized what you had gotten yourself into she called me and immediately started ranting. Anyway, I guess the only thing I have left to say in regards to you is the Shovel Talk. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you can hurt my godsister and get away with it. Hope has her own personal A.I., MAYA, and she does have a protocol that will inform FRIDAY if you ever hurt her. FRIDAY may not be able to do anything to you herself, but Rhodey, Vision, Pepper and Happy sure as hell can._

_Moving on._

_  
Clint Barton - Okay first off Birdbrain, I did not put you assholes in the RAFT. That was Ross. And while we're on that topic, you really think I would ever willingly side with Ross? Or mention your family just because you're being an asshole? It's called a hint, jackass. For all that you and the others seemed willing to believe I would ever side with a man who made Bruce's life hell, not even my belief in the Accords or regulation would make me side with him. Ross showed up with information on Laura and the kids, Barton. And he made it very clear what he would do to them if I didn't play along. As it stands though, Ross didn't even support the Accords for all that he pretended to. You really thought that a power hungry asshole like Ross would be willing to relinquish any chance at controlling us after he spent how many years trying to weaponize Hulk? You jerks did exactly what Ross wanted. Like with Lang you ran in without actually knowing exactly what was going on. You were supposed to be retired, Barton. Laura is pissed to the point you shouldn't expect anything but a cold shoulder and the silent treatment for at least three or four months when your back, maybe more depending on how long that takes. Same goes for Cooper. Lila is just disappointed that her daddy didn't keep his promise. Though, if you're getting this video you should have received several phones as well, for all of you. There untraceable and secure, if you don't, believe me, you can have King Kitty check them out. Yeah, I know you lot are in Wakanda. Call Laura, asshole._

_  
Sam Wilson - Quite frankly all I can think to ask is did you even bother to read the Accords? Or are the discussion boards right about your head being up Rogers' ass? Yeah, they're nowhere near where they should be but you can't change something when your not part of it. It's a document, it can be amended. On top of that, you were part of the Air Force Wilson. That means you should understand the need for regulation. I don't really have anything to say to you past that. You were always Rogers friend, after all, you never really bothered to get to know me. Probably just believed the opinions of other people instead of judging for yourself. There is one last thing I have to say to you. Rhodey will be fine, well as fine as being paralyzed from the waist down can be, and he doesn't blame you. I repeat. Rhodey. Doesn't. Blame. You. Use your phone to call him, he's been wanting to tell you that for a while. Though be warned too much blaming yourself may make honey-bear lose his patience, seeing as he's still trying to get Vision to understand he doesn't blame him either._

_  
Natasha Romanov - Frankly I'm not even surprised that you ended up choosing Rogers. I guess I can even understand why. But the fact that you, none of you, trusted me did hurt. In your report that you wrote while I was dying, you said I displayed compulsive behavior, self-destructive tendencies, and textbook narcissism. I gotta admit, I was disappointed when I read that. Not the Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no. But your evaluation of my personality. For a spy, you apparently don't know how to look behind masks, though my guess is you were already biased. Doesn't really matter now though, just do me a favor would you? I can tell you see the Avengers as your family too, be there for the others okay? Don't run off because things got hard._

_  
Wanda Maximoff - I know you're probably pissed that I put you under house arrest, and didn't even tell you. I should have sat down with you and explained what was going on or had Vision do it considering your personal opinion of me. I guess I assumed Vision would explain, but I keep forgetting - not that he isn't JARVIS, same voice and similar mannerisms or not, I can never forget that - that he's young. I should have asked him to explain it to you. The reason I was trying to keep you in the Compound was that people were calling for your death. If you don't, believe me, there should be video surveillance from the Compound on your phone. There's something else I have to tell you, at the time of this recording it's been a year since the so-called Civil War, and three months since one Pietro Maximoff woke up. Yeah, Wanda, Pietro's alive. FRIDAY managed to spot incredibly faint vital signs at the last minute and I was able to convince Dr.Cho to help him. It took five months before he was out of intensive care, but he was in a coma that Cho wasn't sure he'd wake up from. If you're watching this then Roadrunner should either already be in the Wakanda Med-bay as, as of yesterday he still was on strict bedrest excepting PT, or on his way there. He has something to tell you that is between you two unless you choose to share it, along with something to give you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Pietro being alive. Cho honestly didn't think he'd survive, even with the Cradle and I didn't want to give you false hope only for you to lose him all over again. The same thing with the coma. Even with the situation, I should have told you as you had a right to know. All I have left to say is about Vision. Despite what you did to him to escape the Compound, he still has fillings for you. The same thing applies to you and Vision as with Scott and Hope. Hurt him and FRIDAY will inform those able to do something about it._

_  
Rogers - I have a lot I want to say to you. Probably starting with your shit excuse of an apology letter. And I'm not the only one that thinks that either, Rhodey got a hold of it and after reading lit it on fire. Still not sure where the hell he got the lighter to do it. You called the Avengers my family, and yeah that's how I had seen them. But then you said they were mine now? Who Rogers? Rhodey who is currently confined to a wheelchair? Vision who is floating around the Compound, just haunting the place like some ghost? Or the ones that followed you? Who would always choose you over me? I saw them as my family too, but they never saw me like that. Guess it doesn't matter anyway, I was never a real Avenger was I. After all, Natasha specifically wrote on my eval "Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended." I was a consultant, not an Avenger. I guess I fooled myself into thinking that changed. For a genius, I guess I wasn't that smart._

_  
Despite that, and the vast majority of things I want to say to you, there only one thing I can really think of. A question I will never get an answer for. Why? Why the hell didn't you tell me the truth about my parents' death? You had no right to keep that from me, Rogers, especially after you lectured me you hypocrite Mr. "_ Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things" _. I had to find out from a fucking video Rogers! A video that I had to watch while the one that killed them was less than ten feet away with absolutely no time to process! Rhodey's theory is because I was funding your search and you figured if I knew the truth I was cut the funding. He sure as hell didn't believe the crap about trying to prevent me from being hurt._

_  
Not telling me didn't protect me. You know, I never got closure for the crash? I was told that Howard had been drinking and crashed the car, killing him and my mom. I blamed Howard and myself for it for years, because the last time I ever talked to either of my parents was the day of the crash. Howard and I got into a fight and I refused to say goodbye to him. I blamed myself for Howard drinking and Howard for driving while he was drunk. The system I created, BARF? That was my insanely expensive attempt to find some sort of closure. The wound never closed and that video tore it further open. On top of that, I didn't even go for Barnes first Rogers, I punched you. You knew you didn't tell me, and then you tried to lie. I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about you anymore Rogers._

_  
Bucky Barnes - I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, and about blowing off your arm. Though in my defense I never meant to do that, I didn't even have FRIDAY due to that. It was a protocol 'Heart Stealer' that I had created for two reasons, the first because the Arc powers the suit, and the second because at the time it was created the Arc was literally the only thing keeping shrapnel from shredding my heart to pieces. It was set to shoot if anyone tried to take the Arc out, and I never deleted the protocol._

_  
Anyway, King Kitty has been given an upgraded BARF system to try an help with removing the triggers. And a new arm, but you're unlikely to get them until they have checked to make sure everything works properly and probably make their own additions and upgrades. Pietro is also bringing a box with something for you, it's set how only you and King Kitty can access it, and whoever you choose to key-in, which is actually the same as with the stuff Pietro has for himself and Wanda. But I would suggest opening by yourself first, though if you don't trust me - which considering I did attack you wouldn't be that far fetched - the box can be scanned to show the contents and can be opened remotely. Though you could always just ask Pietro, seeing as he insisted on helping me put the boxes together._

_  
Now all of you go ahead and celebrate that Stark is finally dead._

_~_

 

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand down her face once the video finished recording. She glanced over at the boxes that she and Pietro had prepared. Wanda and Pietro's contained their real birth certificates, a DNA test, everything she had ever made for them (courtesy of Strange), and every letter she had ever written them - it had been a coping method that Aunt Peggy had suggested and one of the few that had seemed to help - as well as a copy of the current version of her will.

  
Turning her gaze to the side, her eyes softened. Pietro lay sleeping on his bed, blankets scattered around him. Standing up, Tony walked over to the bed and carefully tucked him in. ' _I should have been doing this years ago_.' Tony thought as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Leaning away, she glanced back at the boxes. Bucky's contained a letter specifically from Tony, letters from Maria and from Alannah - Maria's mother and Tony's grandmother. It held photo albums, home videos and cassettes that had been used to record Aunt Peggy's stories, and Maria's birth certificate and Tony's real one. There were also drawing done at first in a childish hand and then eventually in a nearly expert one. Tony may not have painted but she would sometimes draw her designs out herself, and that skill had transferred over to the few rare times she drew for fun.

  
' _That was the last one._ ' She thought as she left the Tower, suitless and without any tech on her. With no intention of coming back.  
~

  
In one box nestled among objects, DNA tests and letters were two birth certificates for James Kyle Stark and Tanya Maria Stark. Twins, a boy and girl, born to Alessandra Tanya Stark and Kyle Walter.

  
In the other box nestled with letters, photo albums, VHS home movies, and cassette tapes were two more. One birth certificate for Maria Lily Carbonell. Born to Alannah May Carbonell and James Buchanan Barnes. And another for Alessandra Tanya Stark. Born to Maria Lily Stark and Howard Anthony Walter Stark.

  
~

  
"Where is this?"

  
"Somewhere you shouldn't be yet."

  
"Normally people are pissed at me for being late not early."

  
"Yes, well. It seems it can't be helped, may as well make the best of it."

  
"What does that mean."

  
"It means Ms. Stark, that I have a proposol for you."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of it? And the ending? Think I should continue?  
> Anyway, I wasn't completely happy with the letter/video but this is what my muse created. And in all honesty, I kind of want to see how the group would actually react to the video, Pietro, and the content of those boxes. Though I also admit I would probably won't be writing that. I would love it if someone actually liked this enough to do that though. (Yes, this is my very non-subtle way of asking if anyone would pretty please with ice-cream, sprinkle and a cherry on top do that (but only if they actually liked this)).


End file.
